


Everybody knows.

by Prettyunique



Series: The adventures of Xena and Gabrielle [9]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: This is set between episode 16 (Lifeblood) and episode 17 of season 5 (Kindred Spirits)





	Everybody knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Xena takes a walk in the morning bumping into one of the Amazon women.

“Oh, Morning Xena.”

“Morning...Uh...”

"Amida" 

"Right, sorry...a lot of Amazonians, a lot of names to remember."

"Does that mean you'll be staying." asks Amida

"No...we'll be leaving soon."

“Oh, that's a shame. Is Gabrielle awake yet, I thought she would join us for a morning swim.”

“Uh no, she’s still asleep, she’s exhausted.”

“I bet.”

“Excuse me.” replies Xena 

“You two make a cute couple.”

“How do you…”

“You know this tent isn’t sound proof right.” whispers Amida

 

Xena raises her eyebrow in surprise.

 

“Don’t mention that to Gabrielle, I’ll never get laid again.”

“What?”

“Just don’t tell her.” replies Xena

“Don’t worry your secret is safe with me…and the whole amazonian village.”

“What?”

“Just kidding, although I can’t be sure of that you two aren’t exactly quiet.”

 

Xena goes back inside.

Gabrielle has her head in hands.

She looks up.

 

“By the Gods.”

“I guess you heard that.”

  
Xena sits next to Gabrielle on the bed.

 

“I’m so embarrassed.”

 

Xena tries to hide a smile.

 

“Xena it is not funny.”

“No…no.”

 

Gabrielle smiles, which turns into a chuckle.

 

“Would it be so bad if people knew?”

“I guess not…so we tell people.”

“Well, we don’t really need to SAY anything.”

“That’s really not funny.”

“I thought it was funny.” replies Xena

 


End file.
